ignosco tibi quia mundus
by wisterialantern
Summary: "Jangan meremehkanku." —dan Akabane tertawa di antara riuh dunia. [durarara!au] #4


_i_ _gnosco tibi quia mundus_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio. Genre : Spiritual. Rate : T. A/N : drrr!au, latar dan karakterisasi diambil dari anime Durarara! milik Ryohgo Narita, tapi diusahakan tetap menyerupai karakter aslinya;_ _karuri's oneshot self-project (1-7)._

 _("Jangan meremehkanku." —dan Akabane tertawa di antara riuh dunia.)_

 _._

Bidak luncus hitam dan putih beserta kepingan-kepingan _shogi_ dan _igo_ meluncur bagai laju cepat meteor di atas papan catur yang terbentang di atas meja. Iris kuningnya mengabaikan lirikan tajam Nakamura Rio yang mengarah dari sudut kiri, bergerak-gerak seraya menggumamkan sesuatu, kemudian seringai tajam serta tawanya menggema di tengah ruangan, disertai tangannya yang bergerak untuk menyusun formasi aneh pada pola permainan catur sintingnya yang berkali-kali dimainkannya (sesekali Nakamura berpikir, apakah pemuda berambut merah itu tidak bosan) tanpa punya tujuan tertentu.

Lagipula sejak kapan catur bisa dimainkan bersamaan dengan _shogi_?

Permainan catur konyol tersebut berakhir dengan api yang menyala-nyala dari pemantiknya, menelan habis seluruh bidak pion dan _shogi_ tersebut menjadi abu, tanpa peduli cibiran dingin Nakamura yang berkata bahwa kegiatan tak bermanfaatnya ini selalu berakhir sia-sia dan mengotori seisi kantor, hanya dibalasnya dengan seringai tipis di bibir dan kekehan tawa keras yang bergaung di antara kubikel kantornya tanpa henti.

Akabane Karma dan _permainan-permainan_ gilanya bukan hal baru.

Jaket berbulu menyebalkannya terhampar di sofa sembarang, kaos hitamnya dilempar ke lantai, bertelanjang dada. Nakamura hanya mendesah pelan begitu mendapati beberapa memar kebiruan pada bagian otot bisep Akabane, yang diasumsikannya secara pasti bahwa memar itu hasil dari pertengkaran (untuk kesekian kalinya) dengan seorang pria berkostum bartender berpadu rambut pirang stroberi—Asano Gakushuu—dikarenakan hantaman keras puluhan _vending machine_ yang tercabut dengan mudah seolah tanpa beban, atau mungkin karena lemparan papan rambu lalu lintas yang melayang di langit Ikebukuro ke segala arah ibarat sehelai bulu yang dibawa angin.

Nakamura mendesah, kembali menyusun teori-teori yang berdengung samar dalam lobus-lobus otaknya. Mungkin luka-luka samar tersebut baru diperoleh Akabane tadi pagi ketika pergi berkeliling Ikebukuro sendirian, menelisik lebam memarnya yang masih terlihat baru. Permasalahan tersebut pasti berasal dari sumber permasalahan yang sama, karena informan jenius tersebut kembali membuat ulah dengan sekumpulan geng di sudut gang-gang kecil di pusat kota, atau kembali pada kesimpulan awal: karena Akabane kembali menyulut amarah _bartender sialan_ tersebut dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah: pemuda keras kepala tersebut kembali menabuh genderang perang untuk hitungan kesekian tanpa tahu kata lelah.

Kali ini bukan saatnya menelepon Isogai Yuuma untuk menangani luka bosnya tersebut karena Nakamura tahu dokter ilegal itu tengah disibukkan dengan operasi plastik pasien-pasien gilanya dan Nakamura sudah paham betul bahwa kemampuan bertahan hidup seorang Akabane Karma sudah setara dengan iblis; gila memang, namun itu kenyataannya dan Nakamura sendiri sudah malas menanggapi segala kegilaan Akabane; maka diambilnya kotak P3K dan disodorkannya pada Akabane setengah hati.

"Ada antiseptik, Bos. Oleskan agar tidak infeksi.''

Akabane memandanginya dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik sedikit.

"Hee, perhatian sekali. Omong-omong, kautidak berniat mengobati lukaku, Nakamura- _san_?"

Nakamura memalingkan wajah.

"Obati saja sendiri. Kedua tanganmu masih berfungsi, 'kan, Bos? Apa perlu kupatahkan dulu?"

"Hee, kau wanita yang menyeramkan, ya, Nakamura- _san_ ," suara embusan napas panjang menggema di dalam ruangan, tapi Akabane meloloskan sejumput tawa sinis sebelum membongkar isi kotak P3K tersebut, lalu mengobati lukanya sendiri seraya beranjak pada kursi empuknya dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan lirih yang bahkan tidak terdengar oleh Nakamura, sampai tangan kanannya melemparkan asal-asalan lipatan koran pagi yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu apartemen ke atas meja, bersisian dengan secangkir kopi panas yang masih mengepulkan asap.

 _Headline_ berita koran pagi yang terletak di atas meja yang membahas tentang kronologis kericuhan yang terjadi di pusat kota yang disertai beberapa potret dokumentasi yang tidak begitu jelas mendadak mendistraksi pandangan Nakamura, dan beberapa detik kemudian gadis berambut pirang tersebut langsung mengerti. Ditatapnya Akabane yang tengah mengetikkan sesuatu di layar komputer di hadapannya dengan wajah yang dibuat amat serius.

"Membuat keributan lagi?"

Tatapan mata Akabane beralih dari layar komputer dan hanya tersenyum picik begitu menatap Nakamura yang tengah melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada tengah menatapnya tajam.

"' _Membuat keributan',_ hm? Hee, aku hanya sekedar berkunjung dan bermain-main sebentar di Ikebukuro, Nakamura- _san_."

Nakamura membuang muka. "Terserahlah."

Tubuh Akabane terhempas pada sandaran kursi, menggerak-gerakkan jarinya ke segala arah sebelum atensinya tertuju pada kepala utuh seorang wanita yang tersimpan dalam wadah bening berisi _cairan-entah-apa_ , menatapnya dengan seringai di wajah. Kepala utuh Dullahan memang selalu menarik untuk dipandang, tiap garis wajahnya mengungkapkan banyak hal yang berada di luar jangkauan kelogisan ilmu pengetahuan sebagai esensi kehidupan.

"Kautahu, Nakamura- _san_ , manusia sangat unik dan menarik. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri saja," tatapannya mengarah pada langit-langit ruangan, dan Nakamura spontan mengangkat alisnya dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Dan apakah alasan seperti itu dapat dikatakan rasional?"

"Tergantung," bahu Akabane terangkat, begitu pula kedua alisnya, memandang Nakamura serius, dengan gagang pisau lipat yang bergerak di antara jari-jarinya dengan begitu cepat, yang kemudian kembali terselip pada saku celananya. "Tergantung bagaimana cara kau memandangnya, Nakamura- _san_. Perspektifmu tentu berbeda denganku, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan ini, namun aku mencintai manusia, seperti apa pun sifat mereka."

Nakamura menanggapi dengan silabel tawa sarkastis. "Dan biar kutambahkan, aku yakin semua manusia pasti membencimu."

"Mungkin saja."

"Sudah kuduga, mungkin kau perlu polis asuransi jiwa."

Kekehan tawa melengking menggaung dan Nakamura hanya merotasikan bola matanya bosan, memilih tidak menanggapi dan berlalu ke dalam ruangan begitu saja. Satu pion yang tersisa dilempar ke udara, dan Akabane tertawa lagi, kursinya berputar-putar tiga ratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Skakmat."

Nakamura berbalik.

"Kalau sempat, mungkin kau perlu ke rumah sakit, Bos."

Alis Akabane terangkat. "Untuk apa?"

"Memeriksakan otakmu, tentu saja. Mungkin ada yang salah dari isi kepalamu, atau baut otakmu sudah kendur sehingga perlu diperbaiki."

Pintu apartemen Akabane langsung tertutup, berakhir dengan satu seringai yang ditampilkan di wajah pemuda itu.

.

Kata seseorang, Ikebukuro tersusun atas lelucon, keinginan, dan ketidaksengajaan yang terjadi di antara hiruk pikuk dunia. Dengan seorang pengendali keributan yang menegaskan adanya campur tangan sang informan handal di antara kekacauan yang terjadi di antara individu demi individu bertitel kelompok-kelompok bersyal warna mencolok yang tanpa henti membuat keributan, seperti Dollars, dengan segala kericuhan yang membelakangi titel mereka sebagai geng warna terkuat di Ikebukuro.

Atau tentang Pengendara Tanpa Kepala yang ternyata seorang Dullahan yang tinggal bersama dokter ilegal gila yang rela memihaknya meski itu berarti ia harus membunuh seluruh manusia di seluruh dunia.

Atau tentang cerita lain mengenai seorang gadis berkacamata dengan pedangnya yang tersembunyikan dari lingkup dunia (atau mungkin hanya sebagian orang yang tahu tentangnya), atau kisah tentang pria berambut pirang stroberi dengan paduan kostum bartender brengsek yang sering berkeliaran di sudut kota yang tak jelas apa maksud dan tujuannya, yang seringkali bermanuver di antara dekap gedung-gedung tinggi Ikebukuro hanya untuk memburu hal sepele yang membuatnya terusik (baca: misalnya, geng-geng pengacau atau Akabane) dan lemparan demi lemparan plafon beserta tiang rambu lalu lintas mengudara bebas tanpa peduli bunyi hukum gravitasi.

Akabane Karma dengan amat bangga mengklaim tempatnya sebagai sosok dalang pengendali keributan tersebut, bergerak di balik layar, memberikan informasi demi informasi, bertindak selayaknya pemain catur dengan ronde permainan yang dikendalikannya sesuka hati; atau nahkoda yang memutar haluan kapalnya tanpa arah dan bergerak ke mana pun yang ia mau tanpa peduli resiko apa yang akan menimpanya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, segala keributan di Ikebukuro pasti berawal dari perannya.

Sebut pria itu gila, namun memang faktanya berkata seperti itu dan tidak ada seorang pun mampu menyangkalnya.

Karena Akabane Karma mencintai sifat vandalisme manusia.

(Jangan artikan frase _cinta_ ini dalam arti sesungguhnya, karena nyaris semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Akabane hanya buaian kata pahit yang asing dengan segala hal berbau kejujuran. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah ucapan yang amat berbahaya bila diterima begitu saja, menjerumuskan ibarat lika-liku labirin waktu yang menyesatkan, yang tiada akhir bahkan hingga akhir dunia sekali pun.)

 _Kautahu, setiap perkataannya beracun_ , itu kata Asano Gakushuu, pria berkostum bartender yang sering meraungkan nama Akabane Karma dengan nada melengking dan tarikan napas geram serupa monster dengan lemparan tiang-tiang besi yang tercabut begitu saja di jalanan pusat kota, mengumpat dan bicara sesuka hati sambil mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya yang kebas karena terbiasa mengakrabkan diri dengan hal-hal berbau kekerasan.

(Faktanya, menjadi seorang penjual informasi, berarti mengharuskan Akabane Karma untuk siap mencintai manusia apa adanya.)

Dan pria bersurai merah gelap itu tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menjadi bagian dari sifat kemanusiawian mereka, dan akan merasa amat terhibur saat melihat reaksi mereka begitu mereka dipermainkan, dan pria tersebut akan tertawa di atas segala-galanya di balik kursi putarnya. Menertawakan kekonyolan mereka, juga ancaman demi ancaman pembunuhan yang sudah bosan didengarnya (konyol, _konyol_ , pikirnya dibersamai sisipan tawa geli beserta ujaran meremehkan— _Memangnya mereka pikir siapa mereka, berani mengancam seorang Akabane Karma?_ )atau tentang kejelasan akan pekerjaannya yang tak jelas dalam jalur hukum.

Mengontrol arus keberadaan Akabane tentu bukan hal mudah, karena mengendalikan manusia dari balik layar sudah menjadi rutinitasnya dan Akabane memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik kelamnya kegelapan. Memutarbalikkan fakta, menyembunyikan kenyataan, menjebak logika setiap manusia, hal-hal itu menjadi unsur paling menarik yang mampu menghiburnya dari kepenatan akan hiruk-pikuk dunia yang dinilainya terlalu naif.

Ujaran yang sarat akan kebohongan adalah candu bagi mulutnya, dan tentu saja Akabane akan terus menerus mengucapkan dusta demi dusta yang akan tenggelam dalam logika manusia dan akan menyesatkan mereka ke dalam jurang kesalahpahaman tanpa ujung.

Menjadikan manusia sebagai bidak catur dalam setiap permainannya.

Menyenangkan, pikirnya, karena mengobservasi tingkah laku setiap manusia sudah menjadi hal yang amat disukainya sedari dahulu; terlebih ketika kadar kebencian mereka kepadanya sudah melewati garis batas, Akabane akan menikmati saat-saat dirinya harus menebak-nebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya sebagai pembalasan dendam.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ancaman demi ancaman pembunuhan melayang masuk ke telepon kantor yang selalu ditanggapi Nakamura dengan dingin, dan Akabane, dari balik kursi putarnya, hanya terkekeh geli tanpa suara begitu iris biru Nakamura meliriknya tajam seusai menyudahi panggilan telepon. Akabane hanya mengangkat bahu begitu Nakamura menghampiri kursinya untuk menyuarakan protes kesekian.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi, ya?"—atau ujaran-ujaran yang lain.

"Heee, tidak, kok, Nakamura- _san_ ," selalu menjadi jawaban.

Diakhiri dengan satu kalimat protes bernada sarkastis yang sudah dihafal Akabane di luar kepala, "Ancaman pembunuhan kesekian atas nama Akabane Karma, Bos. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Menggelikan sekaligus menarik di saat yang bersamaan.

Seusai bekerja, rutinitas yang akan terulang kembali adalah: Akabane akan berputar-putar di atas kursi empuknya seperti anak kecil dan berceloteh panjang lebar kepada Nakamura tentang peristiwa demi peristiwa yang dialaminya hari itu. Walau kemungkinan besar Nakamura tidak menanggapi atau menyahutinya dengan nada sarkastis; namun kenyataan yang tidak semua orang tahu adalah: Nakamura selalu mendengarkan ujaran Akabane tanpa sekali pun ( _benar-benar_ ) mengabaikan, meski kadang merasa tak paham dengan ideologi sinting Akabane yang seringkali tak mampu dicerna logika (sebut saja ini _abnormal_ ).

(Hari itu, Akabane mendapat gelar kehormatan, _Psikopat Gila_ dan Nakamura harus puas dengan gelar _Sekretaris Imbisil_.)

.

Telepon ditutup, garis bibir tertekuk ke bawah.

"Beberapa detik yang lalu, aku baru saja menerima telepon yang berupa ancaman pembunuhan terhadap Akabane Karma edisi kedua puluh tiga dalam tiga bulan terakhir. Haruskah aku bertepuk tangan, Bos?"

Akabane terkekeh, jari-jarinya menari di atas papan ketik komputernya secepat laju komet, "Tidak, tidak perlu, sungguh, menggelikan. Menghadapi hal-hal seperti itu sudah menjadi rutinitasku, Nakamura- _san_."

"Aku heran mengapa kau masih bisa hidup tenang di dunia ini. Seharusnya kau mati saja, Bos."

"Jangan membuatku benci padamu, Nakamura- _san_. Kau baru saja mendoakanku mati beberapa detik yang lalu."

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa membenci orang lain selain seorang pria bernama Asano Gakushuu," tandas Nakamura dengan nada mengejek dan Akabane hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa geli, sampai Nakamura mendesis lama.

Akabane menatap Nakamura, kali ini dengan senyum tersungging di bibir, namun terasa begitu tajam. Mengiris; dan Nakamura tidak begitu menyukainya. "Hei, Nakamura- _san_ , menurutmu hidup itu apa?"

Nakamura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan tanya pendapatku. Aku yakin seratus persen bahwa jawabanku tidak mampu memenuhi ekspektasi gilamu, Tuan Informan."

Akabane tersenyum simpul, mengangkat bahu begitu mendapati tatapan tajam Nakamura dari balik layar komputernya yang berkedip-kedip. "Sayangnya, ini perintah dari bosmu, Nona Sekretaris."

Nakamura mendecih malas.

"Nada bicaramu saat menyebutkan ' _Nona_ _Sekretaris'_ itu menjijikan sekali."

"Kalau kautidak suka panggilan itu, aku bisa menambahkan kata ' _seksi'_ di belakangnya. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Itu menggelikan sekali."

Akabane menyilangkan tangannya, menyeringai begitu memandang Nakamura yang mengerutkan keningnya lamat-lamat. "Lalu? Jawabanmu?"

Bisu ditabung, hanya ada hening di antara sela ruangan.

.

Nakamura menarik napas panjang.

"Hidup. Kau bisa menjadikannya sesuai kemauanmu. Kau berperan sebagai pemegang kendali. Kau bisa mengarahkannya sesuka hatimu, entah untuk kebaikan atau keburukan. Hidup juga salah satu faktor mengapa banyak orang berpikiran busuk dan ada pula orang yang berhati malaikat di dunia ini," ucapan Nakamura terhenti saat bibir gadis itu menyentuh tepian gelas _wine_ -nya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan, "Orang sinting sepertimu butuh seseorang yang akan mengarahkanmu untuk tidak melewati batas."

"Sesimpel itu?"

"Menurutku tidak. Kau punya hal yang harus kau pertahankan sampai masa depan. Kau bisa saja mendapati hal itu berkurang atau bertambah, itulah hidup, eh?" Jari telunjuk Nakamura melukis grafik di udara. " _For me_ , kemungkinan hal itu terjadi sebesar _fifty_ - _fifty_ , hm? Ada kemungkinan kau mendapati seluruhnya bertambah atau berkurang. Probabilitasnya sama besar. Dalam hidup, kau akan bertaruh dengan waktu."

Akabane menengadahkan wajahnya jauh. Menelisik malam, menatap rembulan yang terlihat seperti koin perak berbalut kabut, serta laju lampu kendaraan yang berkedip-kedip dari kejauhan. Kemudian atensinya berganti pada sosok gadis berambut pirang dengan gelas berisi _wine_ di tangan, tangan tersilang di hadapan dada, dengan kemeja putih serta jas hitam yang serasi dengan rok selututnya—dengan tatapan iris kebiruan yang memendarkan cahaya samar, yang _memerangkapnya_.

(Lalu pandangannya mengarah ke direksi lain saat Nakamura meliriknya dari sudut mata.)

Akabane tertawa pelan, jari-jarinya terjalin di atas meja. " _Well_ , tidak buruk untuk sudut pandang seorang sekretaris. Kau memang hebat."

"Jangan meremehkanku."

Mata Akabane mengerling jenaka. "Hei, berminat untuk sebuah undangan makan malam bersama, Nakamura- _san_? Di tempat Simon?"

Nakamura mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh saja, Bos. Asal kau yang traktir semuanya, aku tidak keberatan."

 _end._

 _A/N : i love izaya and namie's interaction and relate it with karuri is so simple :") maaf, iya saya tau ini jelek orz maaf yaa, hehe._


End file.
